requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
James Aaron
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Sir James Aaron within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Overview' James Aaron is the elder childe of Seda Bathory, who Embraced him back in the 1940s. He has been a loyal member of the Invictus throughout his Requiem, serving as a sworn Knight of the Most Worthy Order of the Thorned Wreath. The Knights are supposed to work in triads, but Sir Aaron has been the only Thorned Wreath in Kingsmouth for the last few years, since his coterie-mates were killed during the Praxis Wars. Until recently, he has served the city as Daeva Priscus, and been training his broodmate, Katya Grey, to join him as a Knight of the Thorned Wreath. Both those responsibilities have been removed from him, and of late he seems to spend most of his time babysitting Samuel Richardson. 'Personality' Devoted and self-effacing, almost to the point of social invisibility. James is courteous, deferential, and incredibly even-tempered. Some people say he has the personality of cardboard; others find him soothing and oddly paternal. 'Lineage' Sir James Aaron, Unconquered Serpent, Sworn Knight of the Most Honorable Order of the Thorned Wreath, Councilor of the Inner Circle, Regent of Oldtown and Hartford; Childe of Seda Bethory, Succubus of the Circle, Hierophant and Haruspex, Primogen of the Ruling Council; Childe of Hozai the Prophet, Serpent of the Circle and Haruspex of Baghdad; Childe of Naditu, Hierodule of Sumeria, First of Her Line. 'Invictus Terms of Address' Submissive: Most Adjective Sir Aaron. (Used for flattery) Formal: Sir Councilor (when speaking to him) or Sir Aaron (when speaking of him). (Default) Familiar: Sir James. (For blood relatives or coterie-mates.) Intimate: James. (For lovers. Hah!) Disparaging: My Sir Aaron or My Adjective Sir Aaron. (Used to insult) 'Rumor has it...' *Sir Aaron is one of the oldest creatures in the city. He was a ghoul for more than a hundred years before his Embrace. **Not just a ghoul, but an Invictus ''ghoul. Embraced out from under his regnant's nose. *He's a pretty poor Daeva, really. Completely ordinary-looking, no charisma to speak of. Has anybody ever even heard of him seducing anyone? *Sir Aaron didn't want to be Daeva Priscus, he just didn't want Seda Bathory to hold the position. **He did want his sire to be Priscus. She made him take leadership of their Clan. ***Priscus isn't an elected position, you know. Seda ''was ''Priscus - she was the eldest Daeva in the city. It's just the rules of the Ruling Council that created this whole complication. Seda couldn't represent both the Daeva and the Circle of the Crone, and she chose her Covenant. Sir Aaron was just her mouthpiece at Council, and voted the way she told him to. All that's academic now, though, because Seda's big brother Victor Castle is awake again, and has taken the position back. ****Say what you like: he was Priscus and training Katya, and now he's neither of those things. Baron Cartwright may have stepped voluntarily back from responsibility, but it looks like someone doesn't trust Sir Aaron to have it. And all of this started changing when Alder Castle woke up... Would anyone really be surprised if he suddenly wasn't part of the Invictus Inner Circle anymore? *He's as comfortable in an all-out bar fight as he is dueling by the Marquess of Queensbury rules. *Sir Aaron has a secret penchant for ballroom dancing. *Sir Aaron prefers to fight with a ''machete ''rather than a sword or some other, vaguely elegant weapon. ''It's like he's being deliberately crass - but he's always so mannerly in every other way. *He's got a good head for government and war. If you could get him talking about it long enough, he'd explain the thoughts behind any movement or decision. Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Daeva Category:Invictus Category:Deceased